


SOLACE

by wantutri46



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantutri46/pseuds/wantutri46
Summary: When two broken hearts find solace in each other.





	SOLACE

"You are broken, I am too. Can we heal each other instead?"   
\---

She should be having fun making the night best out of it. But she can't, not when she is emotionally in pain and doesn't have any idea how to escape from it. It's just a shame that she's the one who asked her friends to accompany her in the club, telling they should celebrate her freedom from her jerk ex-boyfriend but here she is, alone sulking in the club balcony.

She should be happy now right? That she finally had the courage to left him, from all the pain he inflicted to her? But why she can't feel it? She's more like suffering.

With a glass of vodka in a hand and slightly far from the noise maybe she can sort out her mind, thinking how she will wake the next morning without her first love, first boyfriend. 

Shida Manaka thought she can spend her time in silent but it interrupt when she heard a voice not really far from where she is standing. Two girls shouting at each other, both eyebrows raises and seem fighting over something. She avert her gazes from them but it's useless as she heard their voices. 

"Akane please let me explain it, let me talk to you?!" 

"I already told you Risa, I don't want to repeat it again. We are already done. I am breaking up with you!" 

She heard footsteps of walking away, she try to glances at them only to see a short haired girl look devastated as if her soul was taken from her. She flinched when their eyes met, she awkwardly avert her gazes and lower her head. 

Gulp.

How awkward is this but she can't help but to feel pity at the girl. How tragic. Her girlfriend just dumped her and she can't also avoid to think that her situation was same with this girl. The only difference is Manaka is the one who broke up with him but it feels like he dumped her instead. 

"You saw us." 

She nearly fall from her spot when she heard a soft voice beside her, she hitched her breath to see the girl earlier already standing beside her. Now she can clearly see her face when lights turned to her. She look normal but she knew her inside was shattered. 

This is really awkward and she doesn't know how to handle this kind of situation so she only nodded, offering her a drink. The girl only smile at her and leaned her arms to the railing, gazes on the sky night that filled with stars. 

"I'm sorry if you saw someone pathetic." 

Manaka can't understand why she is talking to her, usually she snob this kind of weird people but tonight, she can fully understand her. She knew what's hurt the most and to sympathize with her, she will spare this night for her.

"You are not the only one who's pathetic tonight, I can relate to you." She replied, laughing at her own situation. The girl only chuckle lowly, hands clasps together.

"You seem out of drink already." She said pointing to the glasses in Manaka hand. Manaka nodded, waving it in front of her.

"I think I'll get some now."

The girl only nodded, understand that they need to part ways. But Manaka didn't move from her spot so the girl look at her quizically.

Manaka offered a small smile. "Do you want to have a drink with me?" 

\----

Manaka didn't like the idea of talking to a stranger, especially the ones she met at the club because this is one of the thing that her boyfriend get jealous of and reason of their fights. But now is the exception because first of all, she and him already done and she feel different to this girl, it's like they are same. 

The girl name is Watanabe Risa, brown and shorter hair, their height is almost the same and Manaka can see that her body shape can boast something. She's beautiful, especially her eyes that tantalizing her and added her soft voice. 

Manaka admitted that girls are very pretty but not to the point that she will see them romantically because from the start, she knew she's straight. But why at this moment when Risa is laughing, she's mentally asking herself if she's really straight.

She exhale loudly after she drink the vodka in one shot, Risa laugh at the sight. "I can't believe I cried every night because of him!" 

"Me too." 

"Hey, Risa.." Manaka called her, pouring her glass of alcohol. 

"Hmm, Manaka?"

"What is the most stupid thing you did for her?" 

Risa fell her gazes to the glass, finger playing the tip of it as she crawl the awful memories. She chuckle bitterly.

"I did many stupid things for her that I can't even count both using my hands and feet." Risa sighed, washing her face by her hands.

Manaka chuckle, placing her chin above her palm. "I don't know which one is more stupid, us for loving them so much or them, for letting go the people who would do anything for them."

Both of them spent their entire night in the bar stool, drinking one on one, telling stories about their exes and laughing at their own foolishness. Somehow they find comfortable with each other even they only exchange names and nothing more. Only the stupid things they did with their exes is their only topic. 

But as the night goes deep, music getting louder and them, drowning to the influence of alcohol; both found themselves staring at each other while smile plastered to their faces. 

"Do you still love him?" Risa asked, copying her position. Manaka tilt her head, scratching her chin and let out a sighed. 

"I don't know, for now I just want to punch or kick him repeatedly but I don't want to dirty my hands, so no." Manaka playfully gritted her teeth which bring laughter to Risa face. 

"Tell me his address, I'll take care of him for you." 

Manaka burst out laughing, hands couldn't restrained as she playfully hit Risa on the shoulder and that causes her to loses her balance from the high chair and almost fall but not for a strong arm that quickly wrapped around her waist protectively.

Risa pull her body up like it's a piece of cake, letting her body pressed closely to hers and Manaka almost feel Risa breath touching her cheeks. "Whoah, are you already drunk?"

Manaka laugh above her lungs as she wrapped her arms around Risa shoulder, her laugh was contagious and that makes Risa laugh too. "Of course not!"

And when their laugh died down, Manaka unconsciously played Risa short ends to her fingers and stare at her black orbs.

"You have beautiful eyes, Risa."

Maybe because of the influence of alcohol and the awful thing that happened to her tonight that she couldn't straight her mind. Her mind was clouded, haze and she just want to have fun and forget. But she didn't expect that she will do it with a complete stranger like Risa.

Risa arms tightly wrapped around her waist causes Manaka to pressed more her body to her, nose almost touching each other tips and their hot breath.

"But overall, you are beautiful." Manaka whispered then followed by a giggle that sent shivers to Risa neck. The older girl shake her head as she chuckle. 

"You are drunk." 

Manaka shake her head as she pout cutely with a heavy lidded eyes that mesmerizing Risa. "Do I look drunk to you?" 

Risa momentarily absorb to her orbs lost her tounge and gulped before she even reply back. Raising her eyebrow as smirk drawn to her mouth.

"Tell Manaka, are you flirting with me?" 

"Huh?!" The question threw Manaka into a fit of laughter before she rose her eyebrow to her and scoffed. "Sorry to dissapoint you but I'm straight." 

And it's Risa who's the one who smirked this time. "What you said is contrary to what your body acting actually." 

Simply pointing her the arms that snaked around her head, chest pressed to her body and face inches far from her face. Realizing all of it, a wave of shame flooded Manaka, a shades of pink showed to her cheeks. She's about to detach from her when Risa pressed her waist into her, locking her to he embraces.

A smug plastered to her face, a complete total of tease which Manaka couldn't understand because it excites her. How she felt her blood run all over her veins and heart want to leap from her ribcage when Risa sultry whisper to her ear.

"One word from you and I will bring you to a place you didn't know. "

Manaka gulped thickly and cursed mentally. "I d--dont like girls." 

"You are stuttering Manaka." 

She repeatedly cursed mentally. She knew exactly what Risa is pointing about. It's normal to encounter people like her in this kind of place and she didn't expect that she's anticipating it, what she said excites her and considering her offer. 

A one night stand with a complete stranger especially to a girl?

She's doesn't know if being brokenhearted is enough excuse to do this. To spend the night with a complete stranger, especially she's doing it with a girl. But maybe this is fine, after all this is only one night and the next day will be forgotten.

"Make me like you.." 

Risa rubbed her back in a most sensual way that bringing shivers all over Manaka body.

"Your place or mine?"  
\---

Risa is impatient and Manaka is a tease. The moment they stepped infront of Risa condominium, the older girl already attacked Manaka with hungry kisses; pinning her to the door while she quickly unlock the door. Manaka gasps when Risa pushes her inside still not breaking the kiss, the older girl snake her waist and foot kick to lock the door.

Manaka hands find it's way to Risa collar, pulling her head to deepen the kiss which the girl retaliate by hugging her waist; their feets made its way to Risa room under the dark living room. No one want to even break the kiss not for the air that they needed. 

"Aren't we too fast?" Manaka purred as her fingers played Risa short ends, Risa can see her face using the light from the moon. Her hands crawl it's way under Manaka blouse as she swiftly unhook her bra receiving a gasps from the girl. 

"Can't help it, you are too beautiful I guess." 

Risa claimed her lips again and frantically guide Manaka to her room, she just want her in her bed right now. But an accident happen, as they step backward they didn't notice a pillow on the floor causing Manaka to lose balance and stumble. Again, Risa is fast to changes their position so her back is the one who hit the floor and Manaka safely landed to her chest. 

She groaned in pain as if the effect of alcohol left her, but the pain instantly fade when she heard Manaka laugh while playfully hitting her chest. 

"Are you okay Risa?" Manaka shot up, still sitting to her legs. Risa sat up too, grabbing her waist and ended up laughing too at their own stupidity. 

"It's my first time with a girl.." Manaka blurt out after their laugh died down, Risa could only stare at her admiring the indescribable beauty she has. Risa reached for her hair to tuck it under her ear and cupped her cheeks. 

She responded by showering her cheeks with kisses, to her jaw and down to her neck. Manaka tilt her head up and moan openly as Risa nibble one part in her neck. Risa hands left her upper part as its made its way to her blouse, unbuttoning it and Manaka felt shiver when Risa successfully unbuttoned all of it and discard it along with her red lacy bra. 

She can feel her cheeks burning, chest panting heavily and excitement rose inside her when a pair of predator eyes attentively staring at her chest, body worshipping it. 

Manaka let out another sentences and that stopped Risa. "I just want you to know that my ex-boyfriend is good in bed." 

Manaka thought it will irritate her but she only see Risa eyes lit up along with her lips that tug upward. She shriek when Risa swiftly lift her in a bridal style and walk towards a door. 

"You are too loud." Risa growled at which only respond by Manaka giggle, she didn't realizes that she's also laughing too. "You laugh too much!"

Opening it with a hand, Manaka yelped when her back touches the soft mattress of the bed which she think Risa bed. She tilt her head to see Risa positioning herself between her and even they are under the dark and only lights from the moon is the source, she can clearly see her eyes darkened by lust. 

"He is good but I'm better, Manaka." Risa voice is hoarse which added the hotness when she take her t-shirt off along with her bra that make Manaka gulped at the sight.

She bite her bottom lips as she let the girl discards the remaining clothes she has and strangely she didn't feel cold at all, everything making her hot and needy. 

She want her lips again with her so she pull her nape and kisses her hard desperate and needy. Her head buried to the mattress as Risa aggressively deepen the kiss, hands already roaming around her body. 

Manaka never thought or imagine that she will do it someday with a girl because all along she's always with a man, with her ex-boyfriend. Risa soft touches against her skin and feverish kisses rises her anticipation and added the attraction she has with the girl. Now it's making her think if she's still straight, knowing Risa is there. 

Her mouth fall in pleasure when Risa hands perfectly grope her breast, pinching the stiff nipple and her lips trail it's way to her expose neck, nibbling and sucking it. Her nails dig deeper to Risa back when the girl squeezes her breast hard. 

And it only takes minutes before Risa finally landed her mouth to her stiff nipple, tounge circulating. She want to close her legs in pleasure as she feel she's starting to get wet but Risa is in the middle so she wrapped her legs around Risa waist and moaned when their crotch touch each other. 

The younger girl can see Risa eyes lit when she pulled away from her and eyes admiring her body so she look down to see various red marks scattered to her neck and chest. And when she looked up to her, she swallowed thickly to a heavenly sight infront of her. She's right, Risa body can boast and now she's trying to curve her toned body, covered in sweat and flat stomach to her mind. 

She unconsciously raise her hand and reach for Risa breast. Risa saw the hesitation and worries from Manaka face so she guide her hand to hers and let her small hand take it in palm. Manaka hitche her breathe and by the touch of it, it amazes her that her bosom fit perfectly to her hand. 

"Squeezes it." 

Risa said so she comply and she never been satisfy to see Risa moaning in pleasure and grinding her hips above her. Manaka couldn't take it anymore so she shot up to steal her lips again and fight for dominance. But Risa is leading in this game, no matter how she want to ride Risa; Risa strong grip to her is enough to shut her and be a willing submissive. 

Risa also doesn't want this to take any longer, Manaka doesn't have any idea how much she want her taste and fill her by her slender fingers. So she start by caressing the legs that wrapped around her as she shower her kisses down to Manaka flat stomach, down to her navel. 

"Risa, down." Manaka plead, eyes looking down intently to her. "Please.."

Manaka wonder why every touch of her sending series of pleasure to her easily, is she sensitive today? Or because she hadn't have any sex since she broke up with her ex-boyfriend? Or simply because of Risa? She doesn't know, her mind clouded that she couldn't think straight. 

Risa spread her legs widely, digging her nails to both of her thighs to steady in its place. Risa couldn't wait any longer as she finally dive to her, pressing her flat tounge to Manaka center and thumb rubbing the sensitive bud. 

Manaka rolled her eyes as she arches her back, hands buried to Risa locks to pressed her head deeper to her. She also couldn't help to roll her hips when Risa thrust her tounge inside her and suck it. She also couldn't help to moan loudly which Risa love, hearing her frantically like this added how much she want to mess with Manaka. 

"Shit!" She hissed when she felt something building inside her, she knew what is it; she's about to explode.  She feel sorry for Risa for shutting her legs around her head because damn, the pleasure is too much. And when she's about to yell her coming, Risa surprised her when she insert a middle finger inside her without warning. 

Her inside clench around her finger, she's already wet so it's easy for Risa to thrust inside her but still she's tight and it's the reason why Risa want to insert another again. Manaka grip tightly to the bed sheets, chin tilt up and eyes rolling in satisfaction especially when Risa pick up her pace. 

"I'm coming.." She doesn't know if Risa heard it because she think her attention is entirely to her center only. And when she look down to meet her eyes, a unbelievable smirk plastered to the dominant which kindly scares her.

"What the hell?!" She gasps loudly and cursed when Risa suddenly pull out her fingers out from her, she can't avoid to show how it irritated her especially when Risa only smirked at her; look her misfortune is funny for her. 

"I am almost there!" She scream at her, she want to erase that damn smirk from her face. Why the hell do she need to do that?

Risa only snicker at her as she crawl up until their faces are inches away and then again, Manaka feel lost again to her dark orbs. 

"Ssh babe, my main objective tonight is for you to remember this day." Risa ghost her lips to her cheeks, to the tip of her nose and plant a passionate kiss to her lips. "To remember me." 

It left an impression to Manaka making her breathless. Risa grab her legs and places it above her right shoulder then her left hand cupped her breast. Risa finally leaned down to kisses her again and she gasps loudly inside her mouth when she surprised her again by inserting three fingers, filling her whole. 

She can't help but moaned between their kisses and grind her body, meeting Risa thrust. All Risa want is to satisfy the girl below her so even though her wrist starting to hurt, she still push deeper, faster wanting Manaka to be a moaning mess. 

She can already feel juices spurting out from Manaka hole and it added to her desire so she curled her fingers up, reaching for something that will lose Manaka sanity. Manaka wrapped her arms around Risa back, biting hardly to her shoulder and tears pooling her eyes because of the pleasure. 

With a deeper and faster thrust and successfully reaching that part simultaneously, Manaka convulsed violently below her as she finally reached her climax. She collapsed to the bed but not Risa who peppered her with kisses; trying to revive her back. 

"Were not done yet.." 

And all were history she couldn't forget as she and Risa spend their entire night with each other warmth, hearing each other moans and tangle themselves. Overall, nothing dissapointed her; all was new to her. All Risa did was new to her and she's right, she couldn't easily forget it. 

But there's one thing she get dissapointed is how weak she is and didn't catch up to Risa that night.

\----

She slowly opens her eyes and grunt where a ray of sunshine hit her face, so she turn around to the side only to found her clothes folded nicely above the chair. Her eyebrows rose, trying to remember why her clothes is there and why the room is not familiar with her. 

She look at herself under the blanket to see her completely naked, red marks all over her chest and she's not dumb to forget all what happened last night. She scanned the whole room to find out she's alone. Her head throbbing painfully but it's tolerable, she can also felt bruises some of her body and her center feeling sore.

Risa was aggressive last night, the thought bring shades of pink to her cheeks. 

She climb down to pick her clothes and wear it, brush her hair by her fingers. She need to go before Risa find her afterall, there's no need for them to spend since it's all only a one night stand and they only did it becayse their hearts is at loss. It's better for them to part ways. 

But when she opened the door, she first saw Risa in the table preparing various foods. And before she can pull her composure, Risa already tilt her head and their eyes meet. She stiffened when Risa smile softly at her, her face is fresh and looks happiness lit from her. 

"I prepared breakfast. I'm sure you are hungry, come here and eat." Risa excitedly said while removing her apron. Manaka stiffened and glued her self to the ground and seeing her reaction bring giggles to Risa; approaching her and dragging her towards the table.

Questions still filled her mind but she let Risa pull the chair for her and make her sit. She can't find the words to speak and let her eyes trail to the girl who can't stop grinning as she put a rice, eggs, ham to Manaka plates. And for the final, pouring her glass a orange juice.

"Let's eat." Risa showed her full set of teeth but Manaka only respond by raising her eyebrow to her and bluntly asking her.

"Just what are you doing?" 

"Serving you a food?" 

Manaka clicked her tongue and straightly stare at Risa who choosing to be clueless to what she's pointing. 

"You know we shouldn't cross any line after what happened." Manaka felt sick at what she said, it's turning her stomach down. And mostly, she hate to see the pain from Risa eyes. "What happened between us is only that, nothing more and nothing less." 

"We should forget everything."

She ended it with a one last look and stands up but before she reach the door,  Risa already pull her hand. 

Her eyebrow raises to her, seeing her hesitating, nervous written to Risa face. The older girl purses her lips as she bore her gazes at her again. 

"What if I can't forget about you?" Manaka flinched to see desperation and plead written to Risa face and look like she's in the brink of crying. "Manaka, I want you." 

Manaka feel her heart thump loudly but still manage to scoffed. "Are you kidding me?! We're a complete stranger, we only had sex because we are both under the influence of alcohol. Are you still drunk?" 

Risa sighed, brushing her hair as she tilt her head up trying to find answer from the ceiling. Manaka eyes set to Risa exposed neck, there's still a red marks there which she's sure that it's from her and she couldn't help but to gulped thickly.

"Yeah it may sound foolish." Risa take her both shoulder and leaned closely to her. "But I'm not drunk, I am thinking straightly and I want you, Manaka. I like you." 

Manaka almost fall from her spot, felt her knees weakened from Risa gentle voice. And before it will invade her feelings, she harshly detach herself from her.

"Are you crazy?! We are just from heartbreak, from breaking up with our exes and because of a one night stand, you are going to tell me you like me that fast. You are crazy!" 

She want to believe it, it will only take little push for her to fall and believe at Risa words but to think clearly, everything look ridiculous. How can she find love that easily? There's no such thing. Especially their hearts are still not heal, how can she spit those words easily? 

And when Risa couldn't find her words, Manaka eyes set to the drawer near the door and found picture frames above it. But what really catch her attention is the person inside the frame. She walk towards the drawer and left the clueless Risa who follow her eventually. 

"Is she your girlfriend?" Manaka point the girl inside the picture with Risa, hugging each other and both smiling widely. Risa squint her eyes to her but she nodded.

"Yes, she's Moriya Akane. Why?" 

Manaka curled her fist, heaved a deep sighed as she firmly look at Risa.

"She's the girl that my boyfriend going crazy over." 

Risa stiffened, eyes widened as realization slowly hit her mind. "Is your boyfriend name, Sugai Yuuko?" 

Manaka nodded, not really get surprised that she knew him because normally everyone known him as the CEO of Sugai corporation at the young age. But she flinched when she realizes something.

"How did you know?" 

"I saw his name to Akane inbox always and sometimes a main reason why we always fight." Risa replied and when Manaka glances to her, she strangely didn't saw any pain from her eyes as if she's just telling a normal story.

But for her its still different, though everything already done between her and Yuuko; she can't still avoid to be bitter at their situation especially Yuuko shattered her pride. 

"I saw her several times but I never had the chance to confront her since it's scares me that Yuuko will get mad and finally left me." Manaka laugh bitterly, folding her arms above her chest. "Yuuko wanted to end our relationship many times saying he already love another girl." 

A long silence gnawed them. It's very painful for Manaka what happened and still wondering how she will move on from this. And suddenly, she stiffened when she felt Risa arms wrapped around her from behind and chin places above her shoulder.

"You are broken, I am too. Can we heal each other instead?"   
\---

Risa told her that she's really into her and will do anything for her to accept her feelings. Though everything still ridiculous and doesn't make sense, she eventually agreed; not with those black orbs that pleading to her. She think she can't say no.

She really not expecting anything because she's still in the process of forgetting Yuuko but she didn't expect that Risa is one of the many reasons that will help her to move on.

She didn't expect the flowers that will be sent to her work hours everyday,  her inbox that contain sweet messages from her, the food that always deliver on time during her lunch break with a note that contain cheesy stuff from Risa. 

Her everyday always has Risa. She is always there to send her to work and pick her up, lending her ears from her complaints and such, accompanying her choosing dress in the crowded place and even in a normal day, Risa is always there; staring at her with such admiration. 

She didn't know how a strange meet up because of their exes to a one night stand become like this. She also doesn't realize that she's slowly forgetting Yuuko and falling to Risa.

She thought she will never feel this after Yuuko broke her heart. She feel so special, she feel so important. She feel appreciated to all the little things she did, she feel so love and it's all because of Risa effort.

Now, she think this is the best time to accept her feelings.

One evening when she decide to surprise Risa in her condo secretly. With a spare key that Risa gave to her, she infiltrate inside and planning to prepare a simple dinner date with a wine she bought. It's still early before eight where Risa will go home from work so she used the time to prepare everything perfectly.

She walk towards Risa room, planning to have a bath first and change to her t-shirt. She knew Risa love seeing her in her own t-shirt. So when she open her drawer she find a good clothe to wear but she stop when she felt a box hidden under the tack of t-shirts.

She's really not the type of person who to take other person belonging without permission but it intrigued her to see her name written in the box beautifully. With a trembling hand, she muster her strength to pull it out and sit in the bed when she felt her legs wobble. 

Her heart beating fast as her finger tips touch it and by the look of it, it's obvious that this box already worn out and old. She pursed her lips before she open it. 

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped opened, she can feel her heart still beating loud. 

A blue diary and a pictures was inside and what surprised her the most is all of the pictures contain of her with different shots, angle and time. 

"It can't be.." 

She pick one of the picture to see if she's just dreaming or what. It's a picture of her in highschool, specifically when she joined the volleyball team. Some pictures were taken since high school days, to her college. Some were taken which she doesn't know when is it. 

She gulped thickly and chest clenching to the revelation she learned. But there's one thing still that intrigued her the most, is the diary. 

She flip it open in first pages and dated back in first year high school. With a tears forming in her eyes she try to read some sentences.

"Today is my day in this school and there's already kids who picked up and teased me. I never thought tokyo is this scary but there's one girl who helped me. She's really beautiful, very strong and fearless. She saved me. I wanted to thanks her and ask her name but a boy called her and I didn't have the chance. I wanna see her again, I hope i see her again."

She flip the pages and her tears already flowing.

"I saw her in the hallway and got to know her name. Her name is Shida Manaka, it's beautiful like her. I want to introduce myself to her but I'm shy, also will a pretty girl like her will notice a nerd one like me?"

"I should be happy to her that she got a boyfriend that will make her happy but why I am crying? It's hurt. I hate how coward I am."

"I saw her crying in the park, probably because of her boyfriend. I want to be beside her and console her but I'm scared."

"Highschool is going to end and still Manaka doesn't know that I'm existing. But I'm happy for her, I want her to be happy this year."

"I want to wipe her tears and tell her that she deserve the whole thing and not that jerk. Manaka, you are amazing."

Manaka didn't finish the entire diary and she read only some pages but the whole diary only contains of her and she doesn't what to feel. She clasps her hand to her mouth.

So Risa likes her since highschool, Risa always likes her. 

"Manaka?" 

The door opened and it reveal Risa looking at her with horrified expression after seeing her with that box and a open diary. 

"Risa what is this all about?" 

Though her throat went dry she still manage to let out those words, wanting Risa explanation from the start. Risa stare at her first, sighed as she think that lying won't do any good and give up. She slowly walk towards her, sit in the bed not really far from her and sigh in relief when she think Manaka didn't stiffened by her presence.

"First of all, I want you to know this. The time I met you in the club was pure accident and not really planned or I follow you there. Me too, it surprised me to saw you there." Risa fiddle with her own fingers and gazes on the floor. "It just happened that I went there because of Akane and there, you saw us fought."

Manaka nodded, tears already stopped as she stare too on the floor. She heard Risa take a deep breath.

"I knew it will scare you once you saw this and think that I am your creepy stalker since high school but no, my intention is pure and that time," Risa lift her gazes to meet hers. "I really like you that I ended up did these things."

"You will never notice someone like me because I'm a nerd, wearing thick eye glasses. You probably wouldn't remember the time you saved me from bullies but that is the most special day of my life because I saw you." Risa chuckle lowly as precious memories flood her. "And as the diary says, I like you Manaka. I always like you since long time ago."

Manaka mind were still in commotion and blurt the name she think the most. "If you like me a long time ago then what about Akane?" 

Risa pursed her lips. "Yes, Akane was my girlfriend and I used to loved her because a realization came to me that there no be any chance between us. She like me a lot and asking me many times to be her girlfriend and to forget you, I accepted her feelings. But everything doesn't make sense, you are still the one I want."

"And when she knew it, she got mad at me. I feel sorry that I hurted her but I want to be honest with her. Believe me, I didn't have any idea that Akane and Yuuko have a thing. Guess, fate is really playful sometimes." 

"And that time in the club, I never once thought that you will look in my way and when you finally did, you saw me in the most awful state." Risa covered her face as she feel her face burning from embarrassment and that make Manaka giggle. "I am very embarrassed at that time and I hope the ground will eat me alive. But I also mustered all my courage to talk to you despite of what happened, thinking that will be the last time."

Risa heaved a deep sighed again. "I never thought everything will end up like this, I always thought that it's only a beautiful dream. I am so happy, I'm really happy that I finally showed how much I love you, Manaka."

Tears formed in Risa eyes as her voice start to tremble. "I would understand if this upset you, scare you but I want you to know that I just did all of it because I really like you."

A long moment of silence envelope both of them and Risa never feel this nerve wrecking. She would understand if Manaka will dump her or avoid her, she doesn't know how much her heart will take it if that happen.

"What a stalker," Manaka blurt out with low voice. "What a creep." 

Risa is expecting to see her face fuming in mad but she have this teasing smile on her face as she sniff. 

"But, I love this stalker of mine." Manaka confessed, cheeks burning and earned a confused look from Risa. "I want this stalker of mine to kiss me hard and be with me always." 

Risa become dumbfounded, jaw dropped and eyes on her. Everything was too shocking for her sink it all and it irritate Manaka, so she pull her collar and claimed her lips, passionately pouring all the things she wanted to say.

Risa was still shock when Manaka break the kiss. "Does this mean..?" 

Manaka beamed at her as she snakes her arms around her neck. "Yes, I want to be your girlfriend."

All of emotions stirred at Risa and she never been this happy that after a long time, Manaka finally noticed her and acknowledge her deep feelings. 

She embraces her tightly, sniffing her scent that always leave her breathless. 

"I love you Manaka, I always do."

"I love you too Risa."

Risa chuckle wholeheartedly. "I remember you saying that you want this stalker of you to kiss you hard?"

Manaka tilt her head, pretending to be clueless and feel embrassed to what she blurted out. "Did i?"

"I wouldn't forget it."

Manaka squealed when Risa pushes her to the bed and crawled above her. She giggle as she grip tightly to Risa collar and sultry whisper. 

"I prepared dinner for us but I wouldn't mind if you eat me first before that." 

"What a tease." 

They both chuckle and only their voices echoing through the four corner of the room. And Risa fumbling to Manaka button, can't wait to have this girl again.

"That can wait, but I can't."

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
